Chara Lives
by AmmyGoddess
Summary: Just a story about all my charas of the site called DeviantART, and how they live with Crystal's charas is a 2 story house.
1. CH1: The Move In

Hi everybody, just thought I'd share my most famous story with you all! ^__^

* * *

Ammy was pissed, I mean VERY pissed. How could her master do this to her, she could handle her own friends and family but to live in a two story building with her masters friends characters was bad enough. Ammy swore once the two weeks living there was over she was having a VERY long talk with her master. She sighed and she packed her things and kissed her 1 year baby Terri bye plus her husband she spreaded her wings and took off, while she was flying she thought about some of the anthros she was staying with. 'Well Aimi, Hana, Foxxy, Rosie, Kichi, Toshi, arent so bad, its the others that are...' Ammy landed and looked at the house, 'I hope we get to sleep with the anthros we love....if not Im so flying back home' Ammy looked back and relized she flew 2000 miles from. 'On second thought I think I'll just kill them' Ammy walked up the steps and opened the front door, "Hello?" "AMMY MY LOOOOOVE!!!!" Ammy had no idea Makoto was ready to pounce on her. "Urgh, Hi Koto" Makoto smiled and tried to kiss her only to be stopped by Kichi. 'Whew, I wouldnt have to kick Koto _there_' "Ammy are you alright?" " Hm? Oh yeah Im fine Kichi" Kichi smiled sweetly and Ammy's face got heated and her heart sped up 'No no no no NO! I cant fall in love with KICHI!!' "Um, where am I sleeping Kichi?" "WITH ME MY LOVE!" Makoto said, just a little to happily 'Somebody kill me now...' "You're sleeping with your sister Shanya" 'Thank God!' "Oh okay upstairs right?" Kichi nodded and Ammy quickly went up stairs, where after closing her door sled down to the floor. Ammy sighed as she recalled what happened between her and Kichi, while she put her stuff away 'I cant be falling in love with him, could I? I mean Im married for god sakes. I have to stay faithful to my husband!' With that last thought in mind she walked down stairs to hear a crash and someone yelling, "KERO GET AWAY FROM MEEEE!!!!!" "NO BE MY LOVE!!!" 'Hn, Miki's here....' Ammy walked into the kitchen to see Miki getting chased around the table by Kero. She just shook her head and walked into the livingroom where she sat and watched TV *1 hours passes* Miki has hidden in her room with Kero whimping at her door, while Toshi tried to tell him shes not opening it any time soon. The others were either in there rooms, munching on some snacks, or watching TV. Ammy on the other hand fell asleep after 15 minutes of TV, although no one dared wake her up for she was very confortable on Kichi. Just than Shanya, Bree, and Carly walked in, waking up Ammy in the progress. "Hm? Sisters!" Ammy ran to hug her sisters "Ammy Terri not here" Ammy laughed at Carly, Terri and Carly had been playing so much and Carly always acted 1 around her. Ammy kinda felt sorry for Carly cause she didnt know her parents that much, they died when Carly was 3 while Shanya was 12, Bree 9, and Ammy was 15. "Ammy?" "Huh? oh no shes not shes too young Carly" "Oooooh darnnit!" After a minute of silence Shanya spoke "Who knows how to cook besides Ammy?" "I do Shanya" They looked at Kichi who was walking into the room. 'Oh no.....please no I have to cook with KICHI?!' Miki at this time deicded to come out of her room to greet Ammy's sisters, she gone halfway down the stairs when she heard. "MIKI!!!!!" "AHHHHHH!!!!" Miki quickly ran to her room and locked herself again. Down stairs Ammy and the others just sweetdropped, "How much you wanna bet they get together?" Bree said with a gleam in her eyes. "How much you wanna bet they kill each other?" Everybody but Bree betted Miki would kill Kero. After that everybody just did there own thing, Ammy helped her sisters put away there clothes, while she was helping Shanya they deicded to have a short talk. "So Ammy, do you have feelings for Kichi? "Wha? no Shan, we've been over this Im married" "Yeah, but married couples cheat on each other" "Well Im not, and whats makes you think I like Kichi?" "I dunno maybe cause hes nicer than other boyfriends you've dated" Shanya had a point he was nicer but Ammy was married, she knew married couples cheat on each other and that always got her confused. She always believed that if you love someone you stay with them not cheat on them, thats what her Mother taught her. After there little talk the two sisters went downstairs to see Emi and Maya there plus Miki running around the table with Kero after her. 'Hn, I think Bree was right they will get together' Ammy smiled and waited for the others to show up. At 8:30 Sakuya, Mai, and Sarai showed up "Sorry guys" said Sakuya "we lost track of time" Sarai hadnt even gotten two steps into the house when she was knocked over and hauled up to Akuma's room. "Eww, I dont wanna know what they're doing" the others just nodded and Mai's statement. After 2 hours everybody even Sarai and Akuma who came back, looking rather pleased decided it was dinner time. As Ammy and Kichi were in the kitchen the others were talking "Hey we should try and get those two together" Said Shanya, pointing to the kitchen door. "Yeah I agree!" shireked Bree "Shh! You dont want Ammy to hear us" "Oops sorry" "Ya know girls I think theres a way to do that" Everybody looked at Toshi who had a evil gleam in his eyes. Bree gulped and said, "Like what...Toshi?" "Oooo a love potion" "Love potion?" Everybody drew closer "Yes a love potion and heres how it goes....."  
Meanwhile back in the kitchen Kichi and Ammy were having there own little talk "So...I heard Shanya when you two were upstairs" Ammy looked over at Kichi and glared "Were you spying on us?" "Uh...um...no I was going to tell you Emi and Maya were here honest!" Ammy huffed but decided that was the best he got and left it at that. "But anyway you never anwsered her" "About?" Kichi walked over and wrapped his arms around Ammy, Ammy on the other hand was shocked and wouldve lost the dough for cookies but her tails caught it in time "K-Kichi?" "Do you like me _Foxy_?" A squeek was heard when Kichi started licking Ammy's neck, she almost leaned in and gave into Kichi if not remembering she was married "NO Kichi Im married!" Ammy tried to squrim her way out of his grip, but he only turned her around and trapped her within the counter and himself. 'Oh no this cant be happening I-----' Ammy's thoughts were lost when Kichi kissed her, she was so into trying to figure a way out she didnt notice Kichi leaning closer until it was to later. Ammy tried, she really try to get away but the feel of his lips and his chest lured her into kissing him back. They were so into it they didnt notice Ammy's sisters, friends, and Kichi's friends watching them until Shanya said "Ahem" As quick as Kichi had leaned in they pulled away and stared at there friends both the same color as Ammy's markings. "Um d-d-dinners done" Ammy said trying to hide her embarrassment but failed badly. At the table Ammy couldnt stop thinking about the kiss and what wouldve happen if Shanya hadnt interuptended them. Would it have become something more? Like sexual? Ammy didnt want to think about it all she knew was it was over and that was that. After dinner everybody started going to bed until it was Ammy and Kichi left alone again in the kitchen. "Um Kichi....Im sorry----" Ammy wondered if she was ever going to talk around Kichi, for a second time that night Kichi's lips were on Ammy's and Ammy's naughtier side won over the innocent side. Her arms and legs went around Kichi as they made there way to Kichi's room, lucky no one stayed in his room. As the kiss grew so did the innocent side of Ammy until she grew bolder and both sides worked together to get rid of Kichi's clothes. After Kichi's shirt disappeared he layed her down and stared at her "Ammy, you sure about this?" Panted out Kichi, he knew Ammy and knew she didnt like to cheat on her boyfriend or husband, but he had loved her for so long he didnt know if he could hold himself back, and being in the same house only fueled that lust. Ammy herself was now confused, should she do this with Kichi and break her families rule of no cheating or should she say no and say this never happened, well if you picked if she should cheat you were right that exacly what she did she cheated on her husband and turned tonight into sexual night with her and Kichi. After 2 hours of nonstop sex they were finially out of breath and had no energy to go anymore, so they just layed there cuddled into one another. "Hey Foxy?" "Mmm?" Ammy wanted sleep but wanted to hear Kichi first. "I....I love you" Ammy froze and stopped breathing and bolted upright and stared at Kichi "No....." Kichi manged to stop Ammy from leaving his bed and he manged to silence her scream with a kiss. When he moving away he looked into her eyes and saw tears and knew that Ammy had done something she promised never to do, Kichi sighed and hugged Ammy close while she cried her heart out. That crying eventally made her fall asleep but she would wake up tomorrow and cry but right now Kichi was happy he got her to stay in bed with him although he felt sorry and felt like it was now his fault he still was happy he got to tell his feelings, he slowly drifted off to sleep holding Ammy close and promised to talk about this when morning came...

"Oh my god....they did it?" Ammy's sister all said, for they were by the door and heard Kichi's confess his feelings "We have to help Kichi!" Carly said acted a bit older than she was at the moment, the others nodded and crept back into there rooms where they made a mental note to talk to Ammy too.


	2. CH2: A Day of Fun

CH 2 of CL is here! Enjoy ^-^

* * *

Kichi woke up to blinding sunlight hitting his face. "Urgh, go away stupid sun" He looked at Ammy who was sound asleep in his arms, 'She looks so peaceful....it'd be bad to wake her up' Kichi sighed and knew the morning was going to start off bad. He tighten his hold on Ammy and whispered "Ammy, wake up" Ammy stirred and opened her eyes, she didnt want to wake up, last night was the best night of her life. '......Wait.....WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!?!' Ammy panicied and squrimed to get off the bed but she found she was being held, she looked down and saw Kichi's arm. 'Kichi? thats right we had....Oh My!' Ammy looked at Kichi and saw him smiling at her. "Good morning love! ....Um do you want me to call you 'love'?" "I....I....I dont know..." Kichi looked at her eyes and relized tears were coming, he quickly pulled her closer and took hold of her hand "Ammy listen to me okay?" She nodded, trying so hard not to cry. "Look what happened last night happened we cant change that, but you must I've loved you since we met I couldnt stop thinking about you I tried but I could I know you're married but damnnit Foxy I love you! Im not changing my feelings!" Ammy looked back at Kichi with a shocked look and slowly let her eyes fall to the floor. Why? Why did he have to confess? She was happy with her life...she thought she was. Lately her husband hasnt been caring about her, she didnt know if he still loved her or if he didnt, and truth be told she had been thinking about Kichi herself and she wondered if this was the man she needed in her life, but her husband gave her everything, but she wanted more and if Ammy wanted Ammy was going to get. "Foxy? You okay?" Ammy looked up at Kichi and smirked, before pouncing on him "Ammy??" "Kichi Im sorry I was a fool to think I didnt love you....I just....my husband hasnt been loving these past few weeks and I dont know what to do anymore I want him to love me but he just ingores me..." Kichi stared at the young beauty in awmazement "Does this mean you love me?" Ammy giggled and had a looked that said they were staying here all day.

Shayna was the first to wake up besides Ammy and Kichi being up, but she was first to get out of bed at least. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaawn" Said a stretching Bree, "Yaaawn what a tiring night I thought I'd never get to sleep" "Yeah not with Ammy and Kichi doing you know what" Said Carly's sleepy voice, as they stretched they thought about sneaking over to Kichi's door to see if those two were up. Just as they were getting downstairs they heard Miki scream, "KEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STAY WAAAAAY!!!!!" Shanya sighed and moved as Miki came running there way with Kero on her heels. "If those two keep this up I'm not gonna have any peace and quiet..." The other two laughed and ran from a glaring Shanya. After they had calmed Shanya down they returned to see Sarai and Akuma still not up and neither was Aimi and Toshi. "Why is everyone having---MMM!!" "Shh here comes Kichi, Bree!" Bree looked and sure enough Kichi was setting up the table and singing? That was new. Carly having no brains just strolled up to Kichi and asked him what happened last night between him and her older sister. "Sooo Kichi what happened last night, we heard sounds coming from your room" Bree wanted to kill herself while Shanya wanted to kill Carly, had to be held back by Maya who just happen to be walking into the kitchen at the time. "Hm? Sounds from Kichi's room?!" Nobody knew how Kero heard that but he did and knocked over Shanya and Maya. "And just who were you doing it with?!" Now half the people staying there had heard Kero execpt for the others who didnt want to come out of there rooms. "Hehehe....with Ammy..." "WITH AMMY?!?!?!" "Eek" Kichi ran to his room, while everyone else wanted to know. *2 hours go by* Toshi finially came out of Aimi's room and was filled in on what happened, after 5 minutes Toshi went to Kichi's door where no one heard any sound coming from. Toshi knocked, no awnser, again, and still no awnser, he was going to knock and third time when they heard a moan? and a squeel? "Oh....My....GOD! They arent doing what I think they're doing?!" Shanya ran and banged on the door but they wouldnt open it, finially after knowing they wouldnt open up Shanya called "Makoto, Ammy's naked!!" God only knows where he was because he ran right into the door and broke it down. Ammy and Kichi both gasped and looked at there friends in shock. "Just what the hell are you all doing?!?!" Ammy had finially gotten the right guy and her sisters come in and tried to ruin her moment with Kichi. "We....uh...." "WE'RE HUNGRY!!!" The others were thankful Ammy and Kichi believed Carly because her stomach was LOUD. "Hai hai just wait outside" Sighed Ammy as they ran around trying to find there clothes, after 30 minutes they went to fix breakfast. "Kichi I'll be right back" "Okay Foxy" Ammy quickly ran to bathroom and went, before she left she took a pregentey test and the result was more than she wanted. 'Pregent? I cant be pregent.........What have I done' Ammy sank to the floor crying her eyes out. Breakfast was served and everyone was talking and having a great time at the table all execpt for Kichi, he was worried. Where was Ammy? and what was taking so long? "I'll be back guys" "Okay Kichi" Shanya said turning back to her talk with Makoto, Kichi briefling wondering if those two would end up together. Kichi checked the upstairs bathroom and snuck past the table to check the downstairs one, when he opened the door he found Ammy curled up in a little ball, crying, and holding what looked to be a tampon or something like that. "Ammy! what happened, whats wrong?" Ammy grasped Kichi's shirt and cried. "Ammy please speak to me, what happened here?" "Kichi....Im.....Im.....Im pregent!" Kichi's gasped and looked down at the pregentey test ' Im.......a...........father..?' "Y-Y-You're pregent? I know we did it...but I.....Oh god Im sorry Foxy!" "Why?" "Wait....you wanted to have a baby with me?" Ammy giggled at Kichi sqeaky voice. "Yes I did Kichi" 'Wait that dream! ......wasnt really a dream.....?' (Kichi's Dream) Kichi saw himself and Ammy and Terri playing in the park together like a happy family would, when Ammy called for her daughter? Since when did she have another daughter, wait this one kinda looked like him but acted like her mother. Was this little girl his daughter? (Kichi's Dream Ends) "Kichi Kichi Kichi!" "Huh? what what?!" Ammy giggled and said "You fainted silly, cmon the others have already cleared the table off....oh and Kichi?" "Yeah?" Kichi stretched his aching joints and rubbed his head. "I told no one about this....and I dont want to I would like to wait Kay?" Kichi smiled, if that little girl was his daughter than his was already happy knowing it. "Kay Foxy"

When they came back everyone decided to play twister, spin the bottle, 7 minutes in heaven, and other games. In 7 minutes in heaven Toshi, Aimi,Ammy,Kichi,Kero,Miki,Sarai, and Akuma all went with there mates the others were picked by those first 8 people. First was Shanya and Makoto and they just made out in the closet, next was Dimond and Ayame, who had a tickle contest in there next was Maya and Ryuu, who kissed but not as passionatly as Shanya and Makoto, than after they played Truth or Dare since there was no more boys. "Okay okay truth or dare Makoto!" Carly went first since she wasnt involed in twister or 7 minutes in heaven. Makoto thought about it before saying, "Truth" "Hmm oooooo! Is it true you like Ammy?" "No, I actually like Shanya, Ammy knows its more brotherly love right sis?" Makoto winked at Ammy and laughed when she blushed. "Hey sis truth or dare?" "Um....dare me sucker!" "Oh so unwise....lets see I dare you to........" Makoto scooter closer to Ammy and whispered the rest in her ear. "O-Oh okay" Ammy snuck over to Kichi and sat on top of him where she.......Lets skip that part shall we? After that a blushing Ammy and Kichi sat followed by there friends who all glared at a grinning Makoto. "Um..." Ammy wanted the silence to go away so the game contiued until 1:30am. When everybody started getting tried they started turning in for the night. Ammy was so tried from a full days activity that she fell asleep right there on Kichi's bed. Kichi who had just wished Shanya goodnight went in his room and saw his mate sleeping soundly, he quickly fixed her up, got hers and his clothes off leaving Ammy in her see-through shirt, and curled up around Ammy. 'Wow a child....I never thought.....ahhh I wont worry about it right now Im to tried...' Kichi went to bed just as fast as that thought came into his mind, all he was happy about was getting his new family out of there place, but that was for tomorrow.

* * *

I shall post CH3 in a couple of weeks.


	3. CH3: A Fight?

Yaya for new CH ^__^ Enjoy!

* * *

Miki woke up feeling rather tired, yesterday way so fun but being stuck in a locked closet for 7 minutes with Kero was hell. I mean all these feeling were new to her, because well....Miki never really liked anybody. She was abandoned as a cub by her parents and she was abused by humans all her growing days plus she was raped by other wolves and foxes by her so called humans so Miki grew up hating humans and other animals.....including wolves and foxes....And yes she is a mix between fox and wolf her humans told her her father was wolf who helped her fox mother exscape a zoo and later they fell in love....it was forbidden to fall in love with a wolf or fox the mixed cub for one thing would have a wolves body but a foxes fatures. Thats what Miki was part wolf part fox and she hated it so much other wolves rejected her foxes too....it was down right mean but she couldnt blame her parents they were in love at the time. But her world changed when she met Ammy and Ammy's master they were both so kind to her and she felt sorry for always lunging at Ammy's master but thats how the humans she knew raised her, to dislike everybody and everything. And yes she didnt think she was good enough to be with Ammy's master. When they met she had to be forced to eat,drink, and sleep the master would sing to her until she fell asleep and pet her too, she never had this kind of love from anybody else. After 4 weeks of recovering Miki still snapped at Ammy's master until one day she sat down with Miki and listened to Miki's story, after that the master told her sad story and Miki honestly believed that there stories were exectly the same. Soon enough Miki started coming around and one by one she met the masters other fellow pets she saved. Although she liked everybody little by little she loved Terri,Ammy, and the master they were great loving people, but thats enough of Miki's sad story onto the real story!

Miki sighed as she finished recalling her events of her past, she had HER master and Ammy and she loved them both, especially her master she loved her master and wanted to protect forever. Miki sighed happily this time and got changed for a day of pure torture from Kero, she knew he liked her and she also knew he really didnt like trying to molest anybody it was just his....nature. But nature or not Miki hated hiding in her room all day long so today she was coming out and staying out. Now she just needed to sneak out quietly, luckily breakfast was called and now Kero stood in the hallway between the stairs. 'Well they dont call me Lighting Wolf/Fox for nothing' Miki grinned and changed into a pure black wolf/fox with a lighting mark on her back leg, her hazel eyes stared at Kero than the stairs than back at Kero. Kero knowing what she was about to do lunged at her with speed that only the gods had, he had Miki under him within 2 seconds and was smirking too. Miki looked shocked how could he move that fast? He never showed it since they've been here, laughter was heard above her and Miki gazed up at Kero. "I have inhuman speed, baby" Kero said, licking her ear slowly. Miki moaned and blushed. How could this jerk get her to moan so easily? She never moaned when...well you know. "Plus" Kero added kissing her quickly "I can read minds too" Kero kissed her again but longer and thought for sure she'd shoot electric at him, but she just kissed him back. "Hey guys brea---!!" Ammy stopped short and looked at the couple who didnt seem to notice her, Ammy quietly kept back down and told her sisters who squeeled causing Miki to pushed Kero off of her. "No......I cant let this happen again...." Miki got up and ran to her room crying, and where she stayed the rest of the day. Kero on the other hand knew about Miki's abuse by humans and her own kinds, he wanted to confort Miki but she had locked the door and sealed it with a magical seal. He sighed and got up and see Ammy standing behide him. "You love her huh?" "........Yeah, I thought it was just playing around with her but I found out it was love...." Kero's ears fell flat down and his tails slumped to the ground. "I think I can help you but its going to take time okay?" Kero just nodded and went to her door to change into a beautiful red/orange fox with black and white on him, he curled up into a little ball and fell asleep there. Ammy just looked at the sence with saddness Kero loved Miki but she only knew of her masters love......Ammy decided to teach or rather show Miki the feelings one gets when a certain someone is in the same room as them.

For the next two and a half hours Kero spent by Miki's simply sleeping, sometimes his head would go up but that seal was still there. Ammy sighed as she came back down with a pitful look on her face. "Whats wrong hon?" "Oh Kichi! Kero loves Miki but she doesnt know about the kind of love Kero has for her! What are we going to do?!" "First of all we arent doing a thing, we'll let them sort this out" "But!" "No buts Ammy....they need to learn like we did" Ammy growled and struggle against Kichi's grip. "Keep struggling and you'll find yourself under me" Ammy stopped and blushed, she knew Kichi would do it here instead of the bedroom but she wasnt in the mood for cuddling with Kichi. "Fooooxy" Kichi licked her neck and down to her shoulder where she leaned against him, now she was his. "Sucker" "Wha...?" They quickly poofed to Kichi's room where they spent the day until dinnertime. Kero laughed at Kichi and Ammy, he never knew those two would get together than again Ammy was Kichi's crush since they met 4 years ago. Kero looked up and noticed the seal was gone, 'She must have fallen asleep' He slowly kept inside her room but when he looked he didnt see her on the bed he saw her in a corner of the room near the bed. "Miki!" He trotted over and examined her, "Hey whats wrong?" Miki didnt answer him so he licked her face he got a flinch but nothing more, finally he turned anthro and knelt down and hugged her. Miki who was at breaking point just clinged to Kero and cried for all she had been through. Kero knew he had to get her to his room she slept with Sakuya, so he poofed them to his room where Miki instantly fell asleep on his bed. Whoever had made it so his masters pets gots there own room was going to get thanked big time first Akuma with Sarai than Kichi and Ammy now him and Miki oh yes a big thank you was in order. He covered up Miki and went to reheat his and hers food that they never ate, he poured some chocolate milk, he had to thank Ammy for telling him about her favorite drink, than he took it to his room and put the food on a stove which he turned on and magical protected the plates from being burned, next he set the plates on the stove so that they would have warm food to eat and crawled into bed and wrapped himself around Miki and went to bed.

The next morning Miki awoke to a pair of arms wrapped around her, studying the arms she quickly noted it was Kero when she checked herself she noticed her clothes were still on and so was his. 'Whew he didnt do anything to me' "Not yet I didnt" "Wait----" Kero rolled on top of Miki and started kissing her deeply. Miki who didnt know what to think just layed there struggling. After a while of struggling and getting no where Miki decided to give up and kiss Kero back. Things got really heated and soons enough there clothes were off and thrown if ever direction, Miki finally got out of her dream-like state and screamed or tried to Kero acted faster than she could. "Shh Miki calm down" Miki just glared at him than at there clothes laying all over. "Sorry we got caught in the moment" "What the hell do you mean WE?!" "As I recall you were moaning my name and for more" "Shut up!" Kero laughed and hugged a still naked Miki "Aww so cute when you're mad" He nuzzled her neck "Do you need help getting you clothes on?" "What?----" Miki was pushed onto the bed and moan as he kiss her stomache while bottoning her pants "S-Stop K-Kero!" Kero laughed as she moaned when he licked her ear. "Make me" Miki blushed and got scared she didnt know what this feeling was when she was in the same place as Kero. "Whats wrong?" Damn it! Why did he have to concern himself with her! damn blush...."I dont really know.....I have a strange feeling I get when you're in the room I mean I blush everytime" Kero stared dumbstucked Miki in love? and she didnt know?! "Uh....Miki....thats love" "L-Love?! But I dont love you! Why should I?! You try to molest me everyday!" Kero didnt say anything, he was too hurt to say anything to her. "I think Im gonna go take a walk...." "Kero? Thats not like you whats wrong?" "Nothing" "Tell me damnnit!" "I LOVE YOU OKAY?!?!" Kero stromed out of the place faster than Miki could say 'Wait' Miki stood in his room and just stared she couldnt go after him but something told her too, so she too stromed out of the place looking for Kero. "What is going on out there Kichi" "Nothing, now where were we"

Kero ran to the park, he should have known not to fall in love, his mother said it would ruin his life. 'Looks like it has....' He thought back, about his mother being sick and his father leaving them all alone, his mother soon after went downhill and just wouldnt get better, later on the clan he was born and raised in got attacked by humans but he couldnt leaving his mother, well the humans found his and his mother took them both to a zoo where Kero watched his mother die, those humans said they did all they could but he didnt want to believe them. That night he planned to exscape and return back home to his clan, but when he got there his brothers and sisters were dead and so was the entaire clan. Kero having no place to go went back to the zoo and spent 6 years of his pitful life there until his master sent him free, he was willing to follow and so he did and he met some weird pets of hers but he didnt care he had a home and he was happy. "Kero?" "What do you want Miki" "I.....just wanted to talk" "Well talk" Miki squeaked she didnt like this side of him before "Look Im sorry okay? I never had these feelings before they're all so new to me...." Kero turned and kiss her which she kissed back "I can teach you....or show either way" He kissed her again he was just so execited to have her in his arms again "K-Kero not here!" Miki knew she would have to deal with him and his touchness. "But you seem to like when I rub there" "KERO STOP!!!" "Haha already I'll stop but that isnt a get away ticket you're still mine" "A-Ah!" Miki and Kero ran back to the house at normal speed where they ate dinner and went to bed with happy faces.


	4. CH4: A New Person

Ammy sighed as she made breakfast with Kichi for everyone, today both masters came by to tell everyone a new wolf was coming, and she wasnt happy about it one bit she didnt want another anthro in the house. First it was one more mouth to feed, second she couldnt deal with more chaos. Well lets recap shall we...

(flashback)  
Ammy woke up feeling rather groggy, she knew she was pregent but that alone shouldnt make her so groggy, but back to the story. Ammy stretched and changed before opening the door, if though opening the door was a huge mistake on Ammy's part at least. "AHHHHHH HAHAHAHAHA AYAME STOP TICKLING ME!!!!" Now that would sound total wrong to Ammy, if not for the fact that they were indeed tickling each other. "NO YOU LOVE IT!!!!" Ammy just sighed at Ayame and Dimond as they tickling each other on the couch, she didnt think those two would get together since they were childhood friends, but she maybe wrong she didnt know. Anyway next came Kristi and Carly with Takuya, Hana, and Rosie? Playing tag? 'Wow Rosie's playing tag....and here I thought she wasnt here' Carly was it and everybody was running from her, but at least they didnt run so fast, at least they knew Carly was still little and therefore couldnt run as fast. Next was Sakuya, Emi, Mai, Bree, and Shanya playing Hide and go Seek. Everything was chaos durning this morning, but Ammy was thankful she had yet to hear Miki and Kero. "KERRRRRRRRO STOOOOOOOP!!!!" 'I take that back....' She saw Miki running from Kero who had a camera. Now what could he be doing with a camera....maybe it was the fact that Miki was in a towel and had just ran out the the shower. Well Miki will have to learn the hard way about dealing with Kero. Next was the nosie from Akuma's room and Ryuu's room Makoto was sulking maybe becuase his love Shanya didnt want to play with him. Suddenly her master came in and everything stopped. "There will be a new wolf coming by today....probably at noon time so be nice to him" After that everyone quieted down  
(flashback ends)

Now everyone was eating breakfast so quietly it was torture to Ammy she wanted talking damnnit! "Does masters coming say that he's masters?" Thank you Carly! Ammy mental praised her sister for talking. "Who knows Carly maybe there master couldnt come today" Now everyone was talking about this new guy...anthro...whatever and Ammy was glad for the talking but not so much for the anthro coming here...true it was only day 4 but she thought they had enough anthros in the house. She looked at the empty door on the other side of the boys rooms. Now why was he staying on the other side? Did the master know that no body would like him? or did she think there was no room on the boys side? None of the questions were answered sadly and Ammy so badly wanted to know why. When 12:30 came the guest wasnt there yet and Ammy remembered her master saying at noon....it was way past noon, and everybody was exicted to see the new guy. 1:30 came and still no sign of the guy, Ammy started wondering if her master was playing, but she knew she wasnt playing, so the guy had to be late 2 hours late. Finally at 1:48 the stupid guy shows up and everyone rushes to the door with "WHY THE HELL WERE YOU LATE?!" or something, Ammy just sat in the backgroun watching the poor guy. When the others finally got off him and asked his name, Ammy frozed in pure shock. "Oh, my names Alex, nice to meet all of you" 'A-A-A-ALEX?! here?! why?!' those two questions racked at Ammy's brains until she noticed Alex was in front of her. "A-Alex?" The said anthro smiled at her. "Ello Ammy, long time no see, huh?" "ALEX ITS YOU!!!!" "Oh shit........" Alex along with a way too happy Ammy fell onto the floor. "Oof....." "ALEEEEEEEEX!!!!!!!" Alex laughed at Ammy, he thought coming would make her mad at him. 'Well I guess I wont stand outside like a retard for 2 hours again....' Alex hadnt even noticed Ammy turn into her fox form until a cute mew was heard. "I guess you were that happy than?" "mew mew mew meeeeeeeeeeeew" Ammy nuzzled Alex, she knew nobody knew him not even Kichi....but she was going to make them get along, she didnt care if she had to force them, and Kichi.....he better get along or else Ammy was going to show him how sleeping on the couch felt like. "Well cmon guys lunch is made so we better eat" Shanya said, she had questions to ask her sister later, but she just wanted to get to know Alex better. At lunch everyone asked Alex stuff like how he knew Ammy? and what was he to her? "Ah well.....I knew Ammy for about 9 years, we met when my mother died, and I didnt trust anyone outside of my den, but when Ammy came I knew we'd hit it off as good friends" "Awwwwwwwwww........" Everygirl said, thinking it was so cute. "But about.........7 years ago somebody attacked the region me and Ammy were staying at so we had to leave but we got seprated along the run....and well we havent seen each other in 7 years" Alex's ears went down, he was holding something he didnt want to say to everybody in, Ammy nudged his arm for she was still in fox form, she was worried about Alex, not only that but she had an old feeling raising, and Ammy didnt like it. After dinner and more answers and questions later, everybody was playing more games, this time board games. They all played twisted again since it was a fun game with five anthros trying to win but falling on each other. Around 1:30am everyone was getting tired, so they cleaned up the place and there rooms which took about an hour, than one by one they went into there rooms to sleep. "Foxy, you coming?" "Give me a minute Kichi, kay?" "Kay Foxy" Ammy crept to Alex's room knowing for a fact that he'd be up still 'Probably reading those darn books oh his' Opening the door Ammy walked in. "Oh Amys wassup?" Amys...thats what he always called her. "Um....well you looked kinda....concerned about something today" Alex stopped reading and looked at Ammy, so she did notice, he kinda figured she was sharp to notice things, he sighed before answering. "Amys....I...." "Stop" "What is it, Amys?" "You stop it, dont you even say it!" "Amys whats wrong?" "YOU LOVE ME DONT YOU?!?!" "..............Yes" Ammy fell to the floor crying, she knew she loved Alex too, hell she had a big crush on him back than, but now....she was with Kichi she didnt need her old feelings for Alex coming back now. "Amys....I-I'm sorry" Alex hugged his future crush, maybe he shouldnt have said anything. "Why why why WHY DAMNNIT?! Nothing makes sense anymore..." "Amys....." Alex sighed, she needed sleep than they could talk this out in the morning. "Amys you need sleep kay? We'll talk in the morning." Ammy just nodded before turning into her fox form and going to sleep on a pillow. Alex made sure she was asleep, before sneak outside the door. "Kichi, Shanya, you can com out now, shes asleep" Kichi and Shanya both came out from shadows, both glaring at Alex. "You stay away from her you hear me! Shes mine!" "Yeah I know that now Kichi" "But why do you love her?" "I dont know! Okay Shanya.....I just dont know" "Alex......" Shanya hugged Alex, this was all confusing for her to handle, but she needed to be strong for the both them if not Alex than Ammy. "I...uh...." "Kichi you better be saying you two can be friends, I better not hear anymore of that!" "Yes Shanya..." "Now than.....I dont see why you both cant love her....I mean you both knew her for a long time" "Yes but I dont want her to be cheating on Kichi" "Dude, shes already cheating on her husband....plus I dont mind, and it aint cheating if I know about it!" Alex, Shanya, and Kichi all laughed, it was true it wasnt cheating if Kichi knew. "Haha, alright than, I just didnt want you mad at me" "Well I'm not" "How about we all go to sleep, we'll talk to Ammy in the morning" "Right!" "Hey Kichi you want to sleep in my room.....I mean Amys is there" "Hmmm....sure!" Kichi transformed into his little form and run into Alex's room with a little wolf and fox right behind him. "What Shanya not sleeping with your Hon?" Kichi laughed while Alex tried to get Shanya off his tail "Shhhhh you two Foxy's asleep" "Fine...." Shanya glared at a still laughing Kichi who stopped as soon as he felt her glare. "Yaaaawn" G'night you two" "G'night!" They all went to sleeo curled around Ammy, each wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	5. CH5: The Beach and the Mall

It was a nice breezing Friday, prefect for a day of fun for the anthros, everybody agreed that they should stay outside until suppertime, so while the girls packed, and cooked the things needed the guys were downstairs since all they had to pack was there swim trunks and clothes to change into. "So Alex, have you had a talk with 'Amys' yet?" "Actually me, Kichi, and Shanya talked with Amys this morning and well me and Kichi are her boyfriends" "Hooligans! How could two people love one person?!" "Dude chill Foxy is happy about" "Hmph" Makoto really didnt like the idea but what was he to do? He wanted Ammy happy and she was. 'I guess thats all that matters' After 45 minutes of making samwitches since everyone agreed that would be best, everybody head toward the place that was a beach with grass to lay on, or so to speak it looked like an open meadow with a very big pond. When they got there Foxxy, Ammy, Kichi, Alex, Shanya, and Bree all transforms into there wolf/fox forms and chilled out in the shade of a big tree, while Aimi, Toshi, Makoto, Ryuu, Sakuya, Emi, Maya, Mai, Miki, and Kero all went swimming, and Carly, Sarai, Hana and Rosie all sat under the sun getting a nice tan, nobody knew that Dimond and Ayame went off to be alone, well nobody really execpted they would get together....but who said they were together anyway?

(With Dimond and Ayame)

Dimond was hiding under a rock while Ayame was trying to find her. Now for some unknow reason Dimond had be harboring secret feelings for Ayame but never told, she was afraid that he wouldnt return them and therfore faked her happiness with him everyday. Well I take that back Hana and Rosie knew they were like her sisters....very weird too Rosie was hardly around but when Dimond had something improtant to say she was there and Hana well she had no feeling what so ever she grew up hating humans and everything thing else, Hana's perents had died when she was only 5, and that alone took whatever happiness she had, Dimond and Rosie had both been surprised when Hana shed tears for her perents, they knew she never had and it was surprising to see it, but they loved Hana and there masters anthros accecpted her as if she was a family member. Dimond smiled as she recalled that memory it had been a sad but happy for Hana at least, while Dimond was daydreaming Ayame snuck into the spot where Dimond. Ayame was no fool he had seen the way Dimond looked at him and seen her blushing because of it, he had feelings for her but wanted to know hers. After 5 minutes of watching Dimond with a sweet smile and dazed looked he poked her out of her thoughts. "Gotcha" He said, warpping her arms around her. Dimond wanted to relax but the thought was gone as soon as it came, so she did the next best thing, she giggled and said. "How mean, sneaking in here when Im not watching" "While you werent watching the enterence but you were watching the sky" Dimond laughed and than laughed more "No Ayame stop!" Ayame grinned evilly, this is what he loved doing to see her laugh or smile and he loved it. "Make me" He whispered so low that Dimond almost did hear it, but she did and rose to the challenage. She tackled him, wondering how they made it out of the cave so quick, they rolled and rolled and rolled and rolled and rolled until at last Dimond was on top of Ayame. "Whew, that was fun" "Hmm" "What should we do now" "I have an idea...."

(The Group)

The others were still playing around or rest when Carly was the one to notice Ayama and Dimond missing. "Hey guys Ayame and Dimond are gone" "Hmm? Oh well they are." Sarai noticed too, as she got up and scretched. "......Should we look for them?....." Said Hana, pissed that she couldnt get anymore sleep, due to noise. "Yeah! Lets go!" Rosie decleared and so they set off neither telling the others, for one reason Ammy and Foxxy would stop them, so they set off following the scent left by them.

(Ayame and Dimond)

Dimond never execpted this from Ayame, she had a crush on him since puppyhood that soon turned into love when they grew up, and when Dimond first went into heat she refused ever wolf in her pack because she wanted Ayame, but sadly he never acted like the others, he kept to himself and waiting until Dimond's howl told him her heat was over and he could come out. So for about 8 this went on him hiding until he heard her howl, but back to the present time. Ayame grinned when he surprised Dimond by a hot passionate kiss, it was one that left both surprised and it left neither too pull away. Dimond was sure she was floated on cloud nine right now, all she could think about was kissing Ayame and making it last, but unbeknowest to them they didnt sence, hear, or even smell Hana, Carly, Sarai, and Rosie watching them, they were too into the kissing to even care.

(The Four)

The four girls stared at the couple who thought loving friends was wrong because it runied there life, were happily make out of the sandy beach far from the others and this place was well hidden by lots a rocks, but where it was hidden didnt matter all that mattered was the making out couple who were now taking off each others clothes while still kissing. "Dont they need to breath?!" "I-I think so...." Hana actually had a emotion of her face for the first time. "Oh my god look hes on top!" Sure enough Ayame was on top working on her neck. The four heard a surprised squealed from Dimond when Ayame bite her neck claiming her as his. That was all Sarai needed to grab the girls and bolt out of there, the others didnt notice a warning glare from Ayame and he made a note to thank Sarai later for noticing. When they got back to where the others is when they asked questions. "Hey! Why did ya pull us away?!" "You should all thank me I saw a warning glare from Ayame, which told me what he planned to do next" "SO?!" Sarai huffed it was no use getting through to these girls execpt Hana whos emotion face turned back into an emotionless one. "Can we please just enjoy the rest of our day?" Rosie and Carly agreed, after a bit of aguring plus Sarai had to smack Carly since she was still young, and so they went back to sun-tanning themselves, nobody knew they very left which was a good thing.

The rest of the day just seem to go by slowly and nobody cared Ammy was getting rubbed down with lotion, but it hard to do because Kichi and Alex kept rubbing there making it very maddening not to jump on them. Sakuya was sitting a little ways off, shaking her head at the three, she like Makoto wasnt exectly keen to the idea of Ammy having three lovers, one being her husband, but she ignored it and went about her day. Akuma had pounced on a sun-bathing Sarai which cause an unroar and a ' trying to choke my lover' on Sarai's part. Nobody saw much of Ayame and Dimond, only when they were hungry or wanted to play with the others, which by the way Sarai was thanked by Ayame and understood that of couple needs alone time, than after thanking her Ayame watched the sun-bathers and Dimond play in the water, before he told his story about meeting Dimond on the beath and becoming fast friends almost instantly, and how he hide durning her heat, and how he had a crush on her that turned into love. To say the least Sarai was shocked it was just like her and Toshi execpt she met him after her second heat passed. Ayame sighed ending his long story that only took 45 minutes to tell. "I dont know what came over me today, Sarai, its like I was a different person and wanted Dimond so bad..." "Well love can do that to a man" "But I wasnt acting like me!" "Ayame calm down, Toshi wasnt acting like himself either when we did it and it certainly surprised me" Ayame sighed again and let it go, for it was the best thing to do. After what seemed like forever was really 3 hours of fun everybody started leave, all execpt Ayame who made one long glance at the ocean, than turned to leave, he had made Sarai promised not to tell the others until Dimond thought they were ready. At home Hana and the other sun-bathers were sunburned but had some tan on them. After dinner and a long hour of watching TV, everybody started heading to bed, and it was clear to all that Ammy had moved in with Alex and Kichi moved in too, but all in all they had extra room now which meant they could buy whatever and the girl made a plan to go shopping tomorrow and make the guys carry there things.

When Sarai woke up she quickly remembered what the girls even Hana had planned, she quickly showered and dressed in a normal top which said "Kiss These" which pointed at her boobs the matching pants were the same execpt it said "Kiss This" on the ass, she put her long hair up in a bun until it was hanging off her shoulders, she never understood why athro women kept there hair so long. Did it get guys attention or something? She looked at herself in the big mirror her and Rosie use, she made quick work of light makeup and stud ear-rings with a 24K gold diamond in them that Toshi bought, checking again she shook Rosie awake before headed out to wake Bree and Carly than Shanya, than since she was a good cook along with Shanya who came out 5 minutes later in a top that was just below her breasts and hip-huggers with shoes that had a small heal on them which was great for walking in, she had her hair braided with a skruchy that said "Lil Angel" "So what we making girl?" Sarai glanced up before looking down again. "Hmm.....maybe a omlet?" "Omlet?" Shanya thought for a minute, before smiling. "Sounds good to me, although we'll need Rosie and Bree out here" Rosie who had heard her name came around corner in nothing but a summer dress with pretty flower designs on with strap on sandles and her hair kinda like Sarai execpt all bun with just her bangs framing her face. "I'll make the stuff for the omlet" She said very sleepily, and started take out the stuff needed, last night everybody was so tired that nobody had shower and all the girls put on the inside on there door "Take Shower" the boys also needed too if they didnt want other men thinking there girlfriends were single because they smelled bad. Bree walked in when everything was going into the omlet, she had on a strapless dress....if you called it that right now it was being worn as a halter because the dress didnt stay up on anyone even Ammy who had a good C cup. Bree's halter was red that had black writing that said "Im learning to be a smartass" When she bought it everybody thought it funny because she did act like a dumbass at times, but she hung around her masters friends which were dumbasses too. "Hmm that omlet smells good girls, what should I do?" "How about the table?" "Okay sis" Carly came sliding down the stairs and hopped off. She had on a cute top that "Moms Lil Angel" and a matching shirt with no writing. "Hey Carly! Help me" "Okay!" Carly said almost to happily and that made everybody just what got her so happy. Shanya had the all knowing gleam in her eyes, she knew Carly loved shopping as much as the next girl, but was offen careful she always had those puppy eyes and a very cute that no one couldnt say aww to. After 2 minutes they table was ready and Alex, Kichi, and Ammy had woke up to the smell of food. Ammy had on a top that was low cut and stopping just below her breasts with the good old saying that everybody loves "Bite Me" plus she had on a mini skirt that if anymore mini and you'd be staring at her see-through underwear, and boy let me tell you that this outfit along with big hoop ear-rings and those sexy strap on high heals made Kichi and Alex act like horny dogs who havent had sex in years plus she had her hair in pig-tails. The boys....well they wear baggy clothes so no need for details. After a full 30 minutes everybody was eating the omlet that Sarai and Shanya and Rosie made. Dimond was dressed in a cute dress that was 2 inches past her area, with slip on shoes and rings, Foxxy had on a low cut halter dress and slipons, Aimi had what looked like a long ass shirt was actually a dress with snickers that looked really cute, well all the girls had some sort of reveal thing on even if they had boyfriends. Everybody thought Hana looked cute even with dark clothes, she had on very light black makeup knee high boots that laced a corset with a see-throught shirt over it, plus big hoops and a mini blood red skirt and her black hair with red strips in it in pig-tail buns. Finially breakfast was over and dishes washed the girls grabbed there purses and pushed there man out and walked to the nearest mall which was about 3-1/2 miles. Since they'd every been in this neighborehood they were shocked at the size of the mall. "WOW if could fit three more malls in it!" And it was ture it looked about the size of three malls put together it had three stories which was great it meant lots of shops and stuff to do. At Ammy's malls they played games but this place had to have more games than 15. Well we wont go into details but lets just say the guys had 12 carts full of clothes, shoes, and other things while the girls carry things they bought for there man....makes it fair to do, the girls had compassion enough to stop and wait or get food and drinks for the guys who had to deal with the torture. "Oh my gosh home at last!" Kichi didnt think he would last but amazily he did, the girls giggles and went into Kichi's old room since they made it bigger to change in. When the boyfriends mates came out they quickly took them to there rooms to see how fast they can get the clothes off, the others just shrugged and changed into there PJ's since they stay until the store close which was at 11:00 and went to bed early...hoping they would have another fun day.


	6. CH6: Say WHAT!

This chapter has some rapeness in it.

* * *

Ammy woke up to the sun shining on her face and groaned, today, she knew wasnt going to be a great day, because for one, she'd have to tell everyone that she was execpting a baby in 2 months and it was only day 6 of staying at the house with her masters pets and her masters friends pets. Ammy was started to have doubts that this only 14 days werent going to be filled with chaos, sure Miki was always trying to kill Kero for peeking at her in the shower and Carly, Bree, Rosie, Aimi, Mai, and others were running through the house or outside the house, screaming there heads off, and for some strange reason Hana developed a habit of howling on the roof at night, which made Carly join in, but since she was a fox, her howl came out as a choking sound, which didnt sound too pleasant to hear. Ammy stared out the window and looked at the huge backyard where Carly, Rosie, Maya, Emi, and Hana were playing hide and seek. 'Hmm, I never knew Hana was into hide and seek.....' Ammy smiled a small smile and went downstairs, luckily she was not the last person to wake up today, Akuma and Sarai were still asleep, 'Probably doing god knows what up there' Ammy was amazed at how many times those two could be so naughty and still have the energy to continue it. She quickly went into her old room where she kept most of her old clothes, new clothes were in Kichi's room, mainly because he grabbed the bags and stuffed them in his closet and told her to deal with it, needless to say, she was mad at him, but got over quickly. Downstairs, Kichi, Toshi, Ayame, Ryuu,and Makoto were watching TV, "Ammy! Good morning, sleepy head!" Ammy just huffed at Makoto and strolled into the kitchen to make breakfast for herself. "Whats wrong with her?" Makoto asked the guys, "Oh, she doesnt like the mornings, unless something good is gonna happen" "Hmm, okay" Makoto didnt believe that answer from Kichi, but for now it would have work. About 5 minutes later, Ammy was done eating and walked to the couches, she looked at what the guys were watching, 'Sports......urgh' "Wheres Shanya and Foxxy?" Five innocent looking faces told her they didnt know, growling she stomped upstairs to change again. "Okay, somethings wrong with her" "I agree this time with Makoto, something is wrong" Kichi sighed, his foxy was like this because of the pregnancy. "Look guys Ammy's---" SLAM! Ammy stomped back downstairs grabbed her coat and purse and slammed the front door closed, the guys who were afraid decided not to talk about it, and just watch the game.

Ammy couldnt get an answer from Shanya's nor Foxxy's cells so she followed there scent trail, 'I need to tell everyone today!' She growled loud, causing humans and anthros to move away from her, suddenly Terri, her two year old baby popped into her head and she stopped walking. 'Terri......' She looked up and noticed she was close to the home that her master told her to live in, so Ammy quickly ran to her house to see her dear baby girl. When she arrived she looked at her watch '2:30, shes taking a bath right now.' Ammy knocked and waited for five minutes before opening up, standing at the door way was her husband Ademu. "H-Hi Ademu....." "Ammy...." He suddenly surprised her by lifted her up and spinning her around, "Ahhh! Ademu put me down!" Ademu put her down, only to push her up against the wall and kiss her. Ammy who was still shocked after the greeting, gasped in the kiss, giving Ademu access into her mouth, Ammy only moaned and wrapped her arms around him. Things just got heated up by the minute, Ademu trailing kisses down Ammy's neck, and fondling with her breast, making her moaning loud. "Mmm, oooo Ademu!!" Suddenly it all came back to her, "Ademu we have to stop, I......I want to see Terri." Ademu frowned but stopped and walked towards the bathroom, Ammy followed a little sad that he stopped it, but two things kept going through her mind. Did I really want it to stop and what wouldve happen with Kichi and Alex if they found out? She sighed, before getting tackled by her daughter. "MOMMY!!" "Terri! Oh my sweetie, how are you?" "I'm good, I miss you!" "Aww, I miss my little girl too" Ammy hugged Terri and smiled. This was what she came here for......to Terri, but was she all Ammy came for? She was confused as she put her daughter to bed for a afternoon nap. 'Why are my feelings so mixed up again? Arent I suppose to love Ademu anyway?' She sighed again, as the answers went unanswered. She felt Ademu warp his arms around her and kiss her neck, she slowly leaned in and let the sensations of his kisses melt her. Ademu brought them to there room and put her down on the bed. "Fooooxy" Ammy shivered at her name coming off his tongue, she gulped. "Yes?" "I want you, now" He quickly ripped off her clothes and stared at her, 'Still beautiful and still mine' Ammy blushes deeply, she shouldnt be doing this with him, after all he raped and abused her alot before this.

(flashback of 5 years ago)  
"Ademu, please stop it!" Screamed Ammy, who was currently raped by her husband, she had cuts from being abused and it hurt alot down there from all the raping from him and his friends. This wasnt how she wanted to live she wanted to live with a kind, loving husband, who would always say nice things to her, and respect her body, but dreams dont always come true, she was raped almost everyday and beaten badly, to the point of death or until she begged for her life. Her sisters, master, and friends were clueless and Ammy liked it that way. Ammy screamed as he thrusted back in that he made blood leak out, she fell unto the bed from exhaustion. Four hours later he was asleep and she was crying at herself for beileving in a prince charming, there was no such thing, not in her life.  
(flashback ends)

Back to the present day, Ammy was currently having what she called Kichi's "The Best Sex Ever" Ademu was gentle with her, but it was still the best. "AHHH ADEMU!!!" Ammy screamed as she.....well we go into details. They were laying in there bed wrapped in each others legs, arms, and tails. Ammy glanced at the clock and sigh, it was time to go back, she quickly changed and kissed Terri, before heading to the door where Ademu stood. "I have to----!!" She was kissed again by her husband, giving in she kissed back, and pulled away. "Cya Ademu" "Bye Ammy" She walked back to the house. What would she tell everybody? She knew that she had to tell them she was pregant, but the abusing and raping husband? Kichi and Alex woudnt react well, plus telling them she slept with her husband? Now three things were in her mind. Pregant, cheating, and abuse/rape. When she got home everyone was in the living room or the kitchen, nobody was in there rooms. 'Oh boy.....here goes nothing' "Um....everyone?" Every eye was on her "I need to tell you guys something to tell you." Everyone from the kitchen pailed into the living room and waited, Ammy sighed and just let it all out. (2 hours later) "WHAT?!?!?!?!" Ammy winced and rubbed her poor ears, everyone had there jaws hanging down, they just heard that she was pregant and it was Kichi's, next was for Kichi and Alex but the others were still surprised, cheating on her boyfriends with her husband Ademu, and the rest of the other hour was spent with telling about how Ademu abused and raped for years while she hide the scars from them and refused to tell, only lieing that she life was great, when it wasnt. Back to the present, Ammy was currently crying her eyes in front of everyone, Kichi was first to act. "You were abused and raped?! and you didnt tell me?!" "Kichi I'm sorry! Its just....I couldnt" "WHY NOT AMMY?!?!" Alex chimed in "Because I....." "Because what?!" "TERRI!! HE THREATEN TO KILL HER IF I TOLD!!!" Ammy regerted saying that because all the men were out the door and running to down to her house. "Oh god......Sisters, please forgive me" "Her sisters just blinked, they didnt know how to respone to the news that there sister told them. "Oh Ammy! I forgive you, please dont cry" All the girls were blinking back tears of happiness, sadness, and anger. "Come girls!" They quickly teleported to Ammy's house, where Kichi and Alex were ripping Ademu apart. "STOP KICHI ALEX PLEASE!!!" Ammy ran and hugged them, they stopped instanly and sighed, they kisses her cheeks, said sorry to her, and looked at a now very dead Ademu, his guts were hanging out as well as his throat, the spot where his heart was, it was missing, the sence grossed Ammy out so much that her had to be shield from view, by Kichi. They saw Terri comming and Ammy's sisters had to block her view from her fathers death.

After a very exhahusted day Ammy fell back on Kichi's bed, and sighed, she started thinking about what happened after getting back from her house, she went into her old room and told her master what happened to her and that Terri had no place to live, her master decided that Terri could stay but her and her sisters had to watch her and only them, Ammy agreed and now Terri was in fox form curled up in her little doggie bed, in Shanya's room, Ammy didnt want her to see her right now because she didnt want to break down and tell her daughter that her father was dead because of past events. Knocking on the door brought Ammy out of her thoughts, it was Alex and Kichi "Look Ammy we're sorry that we acted the way we did.....we werent thinking if Terri saw all we knew is that Ademu abused and raped and we couldnt let that happen to you" "Yeah, we're sorry, please forgive us Amys?" Ammy stared at them before nodding her head, they smiled and hugged her tightly, if Ammy knew something it was that she had the most wonderful guys out that would protect her and her daughter from any harm, to her Alex and Kichi were her prince charmings and she wasnt going to let them go, ever.


	7. CH7: One Week Gone

This chapter is actually a 3 parter on DA, but I put it all together.

* * *

Everybody was excited to say the least, today was the seventh day, which ment one week had gone by, since they all moved into the house, and everybody, even the men had decided to throw a party to celebrate today, so while all the men were out picking up some party supplies, the girls were all relaxing in front on the TV talking. "So, what kind of game should we play today, girls?" "Hmm, well we have alot of board games and stuff." "True but what games?" "7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN!!!!" "Ow, Carly, hmm, okay" "Hey, I say we make that game last longer the 7 minutes." "Like?" "20 minutes" and they just kept on talking about what games to play. "Okay, we got the games settled, now for the food, whats the main dish?" All the girls went silent, they couldnt think of anything to make. "How about we go out for dinner, and play more games at the casinos" "Thats a wonderful idea Shanya, just two problems, Carly and Terri are too young to go" "I dont mind staying here and playing with Terri-Chan!" "Are you sure?" "Hey, dont they have a play thing for little ones right next to a casino?" "Yeah! Actually they do, but that place is far from the house, we may have to get a hotel" "Thats fine, we can just bring our board games to the hotel then" And so it was settled that everybody was having dinner at a place 5 miles away from the casino they were going to, play some games at the hotel, then go and play at the casino, while Carly and Terri played at the FunHouse next to it.

When the guys got home they were quickly informed on the girls plan and they agreed to it, they also got the girls to agree in having there 14th week party here, and so with this week and next week taken care of, everybody started to go about there usual day, since everybody agreed the actual party should start at 12:00 when all the bars and everything were jamming with people. Now Ammy, Shanya, Bree, and Foxxy decided to drive up to where they were going and check into the Hotel For Anthros. "Hello and welcome to the hotel for anthros, how may I help you fine young ladies?" "Well sir we would like to stay at this hotel, since we are partying over at the bar and casino." "Okay how many people are staying?" "Do you have rooms for 25 people?" "Why yes we do actually, a family of 35 just left yesterday." "Good, then we'll take those rooms please" Ammy quickly filled out the paper work and in no time they had there keys to there room all ready to go. "You dont mind if we come say about 11?" "No no I dont mind, lots of people like to check in before the rooms are gone anyway" "Thanks," After checking in the girls drove around until they found the Anthro Bar, Casino, and FunHouse. "Wow they're connected" "Thats even better!" The girls drove around some more to see the sights, before heading back home.

When they got home they told everybody else that everything was taken care of, and that they had to leave at 11. So with the most important stuff taken care of, the girls decided that what they had bought last time wasnt perfect for a night out, so they got dressed and heading over to the mall, where they took about 4 hours to shop, Ammy and her three sisters went to buy something to eat for the girls. "Hey sis, wheres Terri" "Shes with Carly, they're looking around, ya know this is Terri's first time in a mall" "But shes 2!" "I know but when she wanted to go, it was usual a Saturday" "Ooooh, the malls jammed pack with people on Saturday, even in the morning!" "I know, and this was the perfect day for her to go" While waiting for there order, they talked again. "Soooo, who should be paired with whom in 20 minutes of heaven?" The next 5 minutes where talking about who was going to be in the closet with whom, and these were the pairings. Shanya and Makoto, Ryuu, Maya and Emi, Aimi and Toshi, and last Sakuya and Takuya, along with the now couple like, Ammy, Alex and Kichi, Ayame and Dimond, Miko and Kero, and last Akuma and Sarai. When the order, they grabbed there food and went back to the girls to tell them about the order of 20 minutes in heaven, Carly and the ones who didnt have a guy were to see who could out sing who, needless to say they were happy, which made the rest of the girls happy.

All the girls got home around 9:00, and had very little time to do anything else, so they just quickly changed, put make-up on, do hair, ect, so after an hour everyone was ready to go, they cleaned up the house a little before all of them hopped into the van and made there way to the hotel. When everybody got there they had about 5 minutes to make it in and tell the clerk they were here. Ammy gave everyone there keys and ironically the order to play 20 miuntes in heaven was they way they were roomed, which didnt go so well with Miki, who had to deal with her boyfriend Kero. "Kero, I'm going to take a shower, dont you dare peep!" Haha, now Miki this is Kero, you honestly dont execpt him to listen do you? Nope, within 5 minutes Kero had his mate up against the wall, and was showing her just how much he loved her body and her.

Shanya, who was next door with Makoto, blushed as she listened to moaning, screaming, ect, Makoto just laughed at them. "Those two are going to keep this whole hotel up with all that noise." Shanya blushed more and thought about her last boyfriend Mark, who died 7 years ago.

(flashback 7 years ago)  
Shanya ran across a meadow with her boyfriend Mark chasing her, "C'mon Shan! Stop running so much!" "No way!" Shanya was so happy she had the man she grew up with, she had a loving master, who took great care of her. She loved all of it. Mark finially fell down and gave up chasing his girlfriend, she just had too much energy. "WHEW! You wore me out, Shan" Shanya trotted over to Mark and plopped down next to him. "RAWR!!!" "AHHH!!!" Mark rolled on top of Shanya and pinned her down, breathing in her scent and nuzzling her neck, he said. "Ah, Shan, I love you so much, that I want you to promise never to date someone if I die" He put a necklace with a wedding ring around her neck, "I promise when I come back we'll get married." Shanya was happy about this, so happy that they made out one finially time...  
(end of flashback)

'He never came back.......' Shanya sighed, she hoped that after the war he would come back, but one of Mark's friends came by and told her he was dead, needless to say it had been heartbreaken, 4 days without sleep, food. or water. "Oi, Shan!" "Huh?" Shanya snapped out of her daydream and looked at Makoto. "Whatcha thinkin about?" "Oh......nothing....." Her ears went down against her head and she hung her head down. Makoto walked over to Shanya and pulled her into a tight embrace "Whats wrong Vixen?" She blushed, he had never use the word vixen before, but still it sounded......romantic coming off his tongue. "Uh.....uh.....nothing" Makoto gently pushes Shanya up against the wall and licked her neck and nibbled on it, she moaned and held on tight to his hair. 'I cant let this happen! Its wrong! but.....it feels soooo good' Shanya screamed, or tried to but was muffled by Makoto's hand, he bit her neck gently and licked the wound, he started lowing her straps to her dress, kissing her shoulders while doing it too. "Ah.....Makoto.....stop" "Why?" He mummbled against her collarbone. "I'm.....thinking of the past......of my ex" He stopped and looked at her, now beileve or not but Makoto knew Ammy and family for 10 years, had protected them from heartbreak, and had beaten up there ex's, but he knew about Shanya's ex boyfriend/ ex husband Mark, she loved him dearly and when he died, she fell apart from then on, and he knew that promising to make her feel better wasnt going to help either......she didnt get over him after 4 years and he didnt execpt her to get over it now, but all he knew was that she had to move on, Mark was dead, nothing or no one could bring him back, and if they could Makoto wouldve done it, just to see his Vixen, his crush, his love that he loved even now, happy. "Shan, I really dont want to say, but you need to move on....." "I know Koto, beileve me I know, but I cant! I loved him!" Sighing he replied, "If I could I would bring him back to you, Shan. Just to see the one person I love, happy." Wait did he just say 'love' out aloud? 'HOLY FUCK I DID.......AW MAN SHES GOING TO KILL MEEE!!! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!' He started to panic, when she just stared at him with a shocked look. "I....uh.....I'M SORRY!! PLEASE DONT KILL ME, ITS JUST I REALLY LOVE YOU AND I WANTED TO BE YOUR MATE!!" Makoto screamed out his confession that would cost him his life most likely, but at least he told her. "Koto.......you love me?" "Uh...yes I do" "OH KOTO!!" "AHHHHHH" Shanya tackled the very surprised Makoto, and kissed him with all the pent up passion and love. Makoto, surprised at her reaction and even more surprised at her bold move, quickly responed and started kissing her back, with all over his pent up passion and love.

After making out on the floor and then on bed, the two new couples were laying in bed with Shanya using Makoto's chest as a pillow, while he stroked her sami long hair. 'I cant beileve it.....I got the girl I have always wanted to get. I must be the luckiest man alive......well aside from Kichi and Alex......but still I'm so happy that Shanya accecpted me as her mate' Makoto sighed before closes his eyes, to think of a future with him, Shanya, and there kids.

"Well well, looks like Koto finially got the girl" "Hmm.....Kero?" "Yes, love?" "I.....I.....I'm ready for round 4" "Oh, hehe, you naughty little wolf you." "But this time I'm on top!" "As you wish, love."

* * *

After a night of packing, checking in, and sleeping, everyone decided to get up and go sight seeing. The couples went with there mates or soon so be mates, while the rest all went together, they all split up to cover more ground and to buy whatever they wanted but to meet back at the hotel before 12:00.

(with Shanya and Makoto)  
"Stop it" "Hehe, stop what?" "Makoto...." "Ehehe....." If Shanya knew dealing with Makoto was going to be this hard then she wouldve brought her bat, but noooo, now she had to deal with Makoto who kept feeling her ass. Shanya sighed and slapped Makoto's hand away for the tenth time. "Will you stop it!" "Aww, but baby I love you" She froze in her place. He said he loved her before, so why was she acting this way about hearing it. "Shan?" Makoto wrapped his arms around his mate and whispered, "I say we go back to the hotel." "What why?" "Hmm" He slowly slips his hand back under her skirt. "Because I want you" "......MAKOTO!!!"

(with Aimi and Toshi)  
"Cmon you slowpoke!" "Dont you boss me around!" "I can, now hurry up fattie!" "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?!?!" Evereyone was gathing around Aimi and Toshi, who were fighting.....again. "Fattie?! I aint no fattie you cow!" "COW, I AINT NO GODDAMN COW, YOU ASS" "Stop call me an ass, women!" "I can call you an ass, cause you are one and dont call me a women, I have a name!" "What cow?" "TOSHI, I AINT NO STINKY COW, YOU........YOU FAT HIPPO!" "H-Hippo?!" "Yeah, you fat ugly stinky hippo" "RAWR" "AHHHH!!!" People and anthros gasped as the couple started rolling around on the floor biting where ever they could find skin showing. "OW you bitch stop biting me!" "You stop biting me! DONT CALL ME A BITCH YOU ASS" "STOP CALLING ME AN ASS!!" "Is this how they show there love?" Asked one anthro to another, "If it is then they have a weird way of showing it." This caught Aimi and Toshi's ears "WE AINT LOVERS!" They both said scaring the two anthros away, "Why would I love this ass anyway?!" "Why would I love that bitch either?!" "Grrrrr!" They attacked each other again, while the crowd thought it was best just to leave them alone.  
(after 20 minutes of fighting)  
"God, Toshi, why do you have to be so annoying all the time?" "ME?! What about you?! Miss Cow" "TOSHI, STOP CALLING ME A COW, YOU FAT FUCKING HIPPO!!!" "Ooooo, cursing now?" "Toshi.....I'm warning you, leave me alone" " Alright alright, can we get back to shopping?" Growling at Toshi, Aimi walked ahead of him. 'God, why does he have to be so damn annoying, and.....WHY AM I HIS FRIEND?!?!' Oh yes Aimi was having a bad day, Ammy had to put her with Toshi of all anthros, 'Why couldnt I get Kero.........on second thought, I'd rather deal with Toshi, I dont want a perv groping me!' Toshi thought about his friendship with Aimi.....well okay so they didnt have a friendship friendship thing, it was more of 'I'm going to kill you!' friendship, but Toshi didnt want it to change, he liked this friendship with Aimi. He'd make her forget about her problems by teasing her, but what those anthro women said really struck a nerve. 'Why would I say that? Aimi must be hurt by that.....I mean arent all women hurt when someone doesnt love them?' Truth was Toshi didnt know, Aimi was acting like her usual self and he didnt feel any trace of hurt on her. 'So, does that mean shes not hurt?' The more Toshi thought about this, the more he got confused, why would his friend love him? They werent what you'd called nice to each other, and they prefered it that way, but it still was in his head. 'Why would she love me...?'  
After an hour Toshi started to beileve Aimi did love him, but didnt want to admit it. He sighed for the hundredth time. "Stop sighing!" "Oh make me you fat cow" Aimi tackled Toshi and growled at him. Toshi on the other hand grinned at this, seeing as it was his plan, and licked Aimi's neck. Aimi frozed and melted into Toshi's arms, he was licking her neck so.......so........good! She didnt want it to stop. She sighed happily and moved closer, a reaction Toshi happily approved too. So things were getting heated up until a mall cop stopped them. "Alright you two love birds, break it up now" Aimi blushes alot and quickly got off of Toshi, 'Omg, would I really have made out with Toshi?' Aimi sighed and walked away from Toshi to think things through. They stopped at a bikin store and Toshi sat down while Aimi tried on bikins to show him. 'God I just want to take them off......This is torture.....' Aimi who had long forgotten the making out sence, came out wearing something that bearly covered her parts and asked, "How do I look?" Toshi gulped......he.....had......to.......take......her........NOW! He quickly tackled Aimi into the stall, locked the door, and took off Aimi's clothes before you could say something 'Ahhhhh......it seems like a dream come true for me......' Aimi mummble a squeel when Toshi grabbed her boobs. He started playing with them and licking the nipple. Okay we wont go into details but lets just say they got thrown out of the store. Aimi was blushing when they got caught and was still blushing, she looked down. '11:59, we'll be late!' She quickly told Toshi the time and ran as fast as there legs could carry them, when they arrived, they saw Ammy, Kichi, Alex, Sakuya, and Takuya, none of the others made it back yet. Aimi sighed in relief and sat down next to the girls and talked.  
(20 mins pass)  
"Oh looks here Miki and Kero!" Kero had a smug look while poor Miki was blushing like crazy. "Sex in the bathroom?" Miki only seemed to blush more, "Yup!" answered Kero, who high fived the guys and joined in on there talking.  
Lastly was the rest and they looked happy they got to buy clothes. "Okay now that we'll all here lets head back and roam around some!" "YEAH!!!" Everyone left the mall and made there way to the hotel, to change and then roam around some more.  
Aimi was about to put on the bikin the stores clerk let her buy for free, but Toshi came in and shook his head at her, "Dont wear it....." "Why not? I thought we were going swimming?" "But.....but......men will ogle you" "Oh stop it and come on.  
(down by the pool)  
True to his word about men ogling poor Aimi who had to hide behind Toshi, "Tooooooshi do something" "I told you not to wear that" "Excuse me its all I have!" "Hopeless women" Toshi grinned at a thought and quickly turned about and kissed Aimi, who kissed back. Things got way too heated there that people just left the couple to make out.

(with Sakuya and Takuya)  
'He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me---URGH This is insane!' Sakuya was thinking to herself about Takuya, she always thought he loved her, but her mind played tricks on her and mind her think he loved someone else. She sighed and thought about having to spent three days in a room with TAKUYA!! 'This is pure torture....' "Hi Saku" Sakuya squeaked and turned around, "H-H-Hi Taku" "Uh, say Saku wanna go swimming? I know a private swimming pool" Sakuya blushed, a private pool with her and Takuya in it only, it was like a dream come true for her. "Earth to Saku, hellooo?" "Ah! Uh, yes I'd love to go" "Great! I'll go get changed in the bathroom while you change out here." "Hai!" As soon as the bathroom door closed, Sakuya ran to her suite case in screach of a sexy bathing suit. 'I FOUND IT!!' Sakuya squeeled for joy at her bathing suit, it covered her nipples and her private part and that was it, the rest of her was exposed. 'Mou, I look like a tramp....Why did I buy this thing again.....Oh yeah, to impress Taku' Sha sighed and wrapped a towel around her body, 'Thank goodness for long, huge, towels' She put her hair up into a bun and put bobby pins in it to hold it together, once she was done she checked herself in the mirror. 'What the hell is wrong with me.....I'm only going swimming with him, so why did I put make-up on?' She checked the bathroom then quickly took off all her make-up, afterwards she checked again to see if she had any on her anymore, luckily she didnt and just when she smiled Takuya came out in his trucks with little wolf paw prints on them. "Kawaii!" "Oh shut up you" Sakuya giggles and followed him out of the room and to the private pool area, when they reached the area they were shocked, it looked like a actual swimming pool. 'Are they sure this is a private pool?' They both shrugged and went in, luckily for them the area had curtains all around so nobody would see them, but it did have a sign that said "Pool is being used" on the door that was now blinking.  
Takuya jumped into the pool and swam around a bit, "Cmon Saku, waters great!" "T-Turn around I dont want you to see me" He turned around slightly and watched as Sakuya took off the towel to reveal the most sexiest bathing suit ever made. 'Fuck! Nosebleed!' He held his nose for a mintue then dove under water, 'Much better' He resurface and came face to face with a pair of breasts, 'Oh my fucking god! HER BOOBS ARE IN MY FUCKING FACE!! I THINK I'M HAVING ANOTHER NOSEBLEED!!' "T-Taku?!" "I'm sorry! I didnt mean too!" He bowed and his face went right into her breasts. 'AHHHH.....ahhh such a nice feeling....' He slowly licked them before getting smacked. "TAKU WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!" "I'M SORRY THEY WERE JUST SO INVITING!" "What?" 'Fuck, I'm a dead man!' Takuya started to panic, he needed to explain himself and now, the murdering look in Sakuya's eyes promised death, he quickly held her arms to hold her back and explained. "Look Saku, please dont kill me okay? I....uh.....I really like you...and I...uh...." "You like me?!" He could only nod his head, "Oh Taku I've been waiting for you to say that to me!" "Really?" "Yes, I really like you too" She squeeled as she was pulled into Takuya's embrace and kissed. "Mmmm" Sakuya responed to the kiss instanly 'God she tastes sooooo good' He pushed her up against the wall of the pool and started licking down her while running his hands down her sides. Sakuya moaned and arched her neck back, while slipping her fingers into his hair. Things just got more heated from there, so they ended up staying in the pool for a complete hour. When they came out Kero and Miki were outside waiting. "Sex in the pool I take it?" "Yes" They high fived and left there seprate ways.

(the group)  
Later on when everyone was done roaming around and doing whatever, Ammy had suggested they go to the bar while Carly and Terri go to the playground, they all agreed and in two seconds everyone was out the door and heading down to the bar/playground. When they all got there the bar didnt have many people in it as it had just opened its doors 5 minutes ago. "Okay Terri, mommys gonna go have fun in there and you can have fun in here okay?" "Okay mama!" Ammy kissed Terri and Carly's heads and left with the gang. "Amys" "Yes Kichi?" "Me and Alex think this isnt such a good idea..." "Why?" "Amys, look at what your wearing!" Ammy plus all the other girls looks at there revealing outfits, skirts and tank tops that ended just below there private parts was not something the guys allowed there mates to wear to a BAR! "Yeah so?" "Amys! You look like a hooker! All of you do!" Ammy sighed and walked into the bar with the girls behind her, while the man just stared dumbfounded. Dancing, drinking, talking, laughing, making out, was all everybody did in there, they had there own table to party by and the bar close by. True to the guys word other males started sexual dancing with the girls while they danced with them, Kichi growled, but Ammy couldnt hear it, she was too into the music and the guy that was feeling her up. "Goddamnnit I told her this would happen!" "Those girls probably thought we were all being overprotecting" "Overprotective?! I'll show her overprotective!" "Kichi, Alex look!" They turned there head to see Ammy pressed against a wall grinded aganst the guy that was holding her up and kissing her, growling even louder, Kichi and Alex both walked towards them. Ammy sensed something bad was going to happen and tried to push away. "Whats wrong cutie? Dont want anymore fun" "I....Something bad is going to happen" "Damn right it will" Ammy looked at her boyfriends and squeaked, the murdering glare was something she didnt like one bit. "Get your hands off our fucking girlffriend, you asshole" "Oh? and why should I?" Suddenly a fight had started and all the guys were now fighting the guys that had the nevre to do it with there mates. 5 minutes later all of Ammy's party was thrown outside. "Kero! what the hell is wrong with you?!" "What is wrong with me?! What is wrong with you women?! Who the fuck said you could have fucking sex with another guy?!" "Yeah!" All the guys chimed in. "Look it aint no fucking big deal, its not like we wouldve taken them back to the hotel!" "Goddamn right you wouldnt" "What did you say?!" "I said goddamn right you wouldnt! I would fucking let another guy touch you" "Why the fuck not" "YOU'RE MINE, THATS FUCKING WHY!!" All the girls went silent, who wouldve thought they cared, they were just having fun. "We were just having fun" "I dont give a damn! You let a guy sexual touch you Miki!" The girls just sighed and went back to the hotel. "Oh no Terri, Carly! I'll be back" "Ammy!!" Kichi grabbed her arm "What?!" "There is little rooms for them, dont worry" "I.....Fine" They walked back to the hotel to get some much needed sleep.

(the hotel)  
'Girls, girls wake up!' 'Hmm Ammy whats wrong?' 'Lets go back to the club and have us some more fun eh?' 'YEAH!!!' The girls quietly and quickly got into there clothes and rushed out and to the bar again. The guys from before were still there and waiting for them. "You told them?" "Hell yeah I did" Needless to say the girls ended up having sex with the guys while having fun. At 7:00 in the morning is when the stumbled back to the hotel. "Ammy, what about our mates?" "Um...." Ammy was cursing herself for not thinking this plan through. "We reek" "I beg your parton?" "Of sex....we reek of sex" "Oh fuck we're all doom" "Maybe the guys wont notice" The girls got changed quietly and stunk into bed before there mates could notice.

(2 hours later: 9:00)  
"YOU FUCKING REEK OF SEX WOMEN!!!" Yup thats right the guys had all just found out there women went back to the bar and had sex. "We couldnt help it!" "Couldnt help?! Ammy you and our mates reek of sex!" The girls who didnt have mates had gotten off the hook. "We're sorry okay?!" "Sorry doesnt cut it Ammy!" For the first time in her life Ammy felt like she had done the wrong thing and ran out of the room crying. "Look what you guys did" "You shut the fuck up you.....you WHORE!!!" Shanya was shocked and thus ran out too, crying, in fact all the girls ran out crying after being called sluts, whores, bitches, and other bad names. They didnt know if there relationships were over, but they all knew one thing, this week wasnt going so well for them. After picking Terri and Carly up all the girls stayed away from there still pissed off mates. "I'm sorry girls.....I got you into this mess" "Dont put the blame on yourself Amys, it was bound to happen, plus we all wouldve stunk out" "The girls were all in Rosie and Hana's room still crying, now Ammy regreted two things in her life, not telling Terri about her dads death and cheating. By 12:00 everything hadnt changed yet. Miki came out in her fox/wolf form looking very pitiful, she ran into Kichi who was also in fox form. "I-I'm sorry Kichi" She moved out of his way and walked along by was stopped. "Why? Why did you girls do it?" "We.....You guys werent letting us have fun...." "Thats because we care about you girls" Kero's voice was hear as he rounded the corner in fox form, being mad and sad had upset everyone so such that they were all in there forms. Miki backed up until she hit the wall, "Miki?" She shirked and curled up in a ball shivering and whimpering. "Miki, darling, I'm not going to hit you...." Miki lifted her head but stayed where she was until Kero came over and covered her with his body. "Baby, I still love you, I just dont want you to do that again, okay?" "O-O-Okay...." Kero licked her neck and nuzzled her, showing off his love and affection towards her. Miki slowly started to purr, she wrapped her tails around his and mewed. Kero chuckled, got off and started licking her fur clean of sex, she just layed there enjoying it. Kero decided lovey dovey was over and licked her core. "K-Kero?!" He smirked and dragged her off to his room where they spent getting the smell of sex off of her. One by one the guys and there mates came out and apologized and they spent 5 minutes of lovey dovey and the rest of the day getting the smell off. All in all the girls and guys all thought of one thing. 'This was the best week ever!'

* * *

Emi got up way before anyone else ever did, mainly because she didnt like sleeping past 9:00. She could hear the couples doing naughty things as she crept pass everyones doors. She sighed, she wished she had a mate of her own, to cuddle with, to love, to please, to do whatever with, but she didnt and she was depressed about it. She crept pass the front desk and out the door to the park, being in dragon form really helped her, she could slink around and nobody would notice her. Emi decided to take a different route and went to the beach instead. When she got there, she found Ryuu also there. 'And I thought I was the only one up at 9:00, oh well might as well say hi' She crept over slowly and sat beside him, she took a deep breath and said "Hi Ryuu"

(the hotel: 10:00)

Maya had just woken up and noticed that her sister wasnt there. "Now where could she be" Trasforming quickly she went out of there room and down to the lobby, she sniffed around and found her sisters scent plus a faint scent of Ryuu's. 'Ryuu? Whats he doing up this early?' She walked out and walked halfway to the park and did a sharp turn to the beach, when she got there she was surprised to find Emi talking to Ryuu. 'Wow, she nevers talks to anyone, she must really like Ryuu' Maya decided to ducked down in the bushes and listened

"Mmm? Oh hi Emi!" Ryuu smiled down at the dragon, 'She seems to be afraid...' "Whats wrong Emi? You seem afraid." When she didnt respone he looked at her and noticed she was looking the the ocean, she seemed to have a fearful expression on her and Ryuu thought it didnt fit her, he leaned down and nuzzled her cheek, trying to bring her out of her fear, it worked, she looked at him and smiled a fake smile. "Something wrong?" "Oh....just thinking...." "About?" "Mom......" The words had Emi shivering and trying to curl up into the sand. Ryuu stared at her for a moment, 'Her mom mustve passed away...' he sighed and layed down and curled around her. "What happened?" "Somebody attacked her when I was 6." "6?! Tell me." "Okay, it all started when....."

(flashback)  
"Mooooooommy!!!" Little Emi shouted to her mothing, Ayra. "Dont go to far Emi!" Emi obeyed her mother and went to her and started picking sea shells again. "Now Emi, dont go into the water, remember we're air dragons, so we'll drown." "Yes mommy" "Good, I'll be over here" Emi spent a hour running up and down the beach picking out pretty sea shells for her mommy, when she turn around she found her mother was no where to be seen. "Mommy?" She ran up and down the beach, but couldnt find her mother anyway. "Mommy! Mommy where are you!" Fear was starting to set in, and Emi was started to worry. Maybe her mom went home? No She couldnt fly yet, she started running up and down again calling franticly for her mother, when she didnt come, Emi then tried calling to her with dragon cries, but nothing, and it was getting dark out. "Mommy....." Emi sat down in the sand and cried, she cried until she fell asleep. In the morning Emi awoke to find that her mother was still no where to be. Her sister and father had been worried that night and flew in, in the morning, when Emi's father found out that his wife was missing, they went to the police and told. Within an hour of sreaching the area, they found Emi's mom in the ocean and someone who killed her, apperntly the attacker thought he could throw her off at the docks and leave her to drown, but he didnt execpt her to use her tail to bring them both under, her attacker died quickly being from the Fire Clan, she lasted two hours trying to get to the top but just couldnt, after struggling Ayra just gave up and died. After the death of her mother Emi was an depressed emotionless dragon, her father died soon after the news by killing himself, only Maya and Emi remained, after a year the Air Clan kicked them out of the only home they ever had. After that the world just fell apart for Emi, she was captured and locked up at a zoo, where she was treated badly and hardly ever fed. She wouldve died if not for Ammy and her master rescuing her and keeping her at there home where a whole bunch of other were, badly treated and stuff, but learning slowly to love again, only Ammy and her master though, they would love no other.  
(flashback ends)

(Emi & Ryuu)  
Ryuu curled around Emi more, as she cried for her loss. "Shh, its okay" He licked and nuzzled her, trying to get her to calm down, and it worked after a few minutes she calmed down alot and just nuzzled closer to Ryuu's warmth. He chuckled and Emi thought it sounded great, the rumbling in his chest made her sleepy, but she refused to let sleep claim her. "So...um....Ryuu....Do you like anybody here?" Asked Emi, hoping with all her heart that he liked her, "Yeah...I do." She smiled to herself. He liked somebody here, but the only question was, who. Who did he like? Only Maya and Emi were dragons, and the others were wolves. "Emi?" "Yes?" "Are you incomfortable around wolves?" Emi thought for a miunte, being here with a whole bunch of wolves was kinda incomfortable, and only Ammy's family, Miki and Kero were foxes, she had no problem with them, but wolves..."Yes..." "Oh...just wondering" Wait, should she have said no? Maybe he liked somebody who loved wolves?! 'Oh no! I screwed up my chance with him! Now what...' She didnt relize that Ryuu was nibbling her neck until he growled very low. "Huh? RYUU! What are you doing?!" Ryuu chuckled again but conutined to nibbled. "What does it look like to you?" He moved to her ear and nibbled while growling. Emi moaned and tried to get closer, it felt to good and right.

(Maya)  
Maya was still in the bushes, watching the sence before her. 'So she does like Ryuu....What should I do? Should I walk away and forget this ever happened?' and thats just what Maya did, she walked away, feeling a little sad that it wasnt her in Ryuu's embrace, but Emi had been through so much pain that she deverse Ryuu more that she did. 'I shouldnt be selfish, I should be happy for Emi....somebody loves her....' But no matter how much she thought about making Emi happy, the pain of losing Ryuu was just to great, so she cried all the way home. Makoto was outside sitting on the steps, just enjoying the air, okay Shanya had gotten upset with him for trying to make out with her while she made lunch with her sisters, he couldnt help it, he liked her to be his food instead. He look back towards the beach and notice Maya coming very slowly, crying. "Maya?" He got off the steps and hurried towards her, "Hey, whats wrong?" "I....I....OH MAKOTO I'M BEING SELFISH" She jumped in his arms and cried her heart out. "Selfish?" "Yes selfish, Emi and I love Ryuu!" 'Oooh' "and....and....now Emi and Ryuu are being all lovey dovey, and I'm being selfish cause I want that!" "Maya....." Makoto sat on the steps with half of Maya's body on top of him, crying. "Its okay Maya" "But....I love him too" 'Man...this is what I hate....I'm not used to this mushy stuff!' but he didnt want to tell her that, so he just hugged tightly to him and rocked her to sleep. "Heeey Koto its--Maya?" "Shhh Shan!" "Whats wrong with her?" "She loves Ryuu, and so does Emi." "Oh....poor girl, lets bring her inside" "Ok"

(Emi & Ryuu)  
Ryuu was still nibbling on Emi's neck and ear, making her moan and squrim, and they both loved it, the feel of each others bodies tightly pressed together, his wings hiding what was going on, it was amazing to Emi, she loved to all. He moved downward and nibbled her chest next, this had Emi arching for more, but he kept her down in the sand, growling she bit his neck and made him chuckle. "Ryuuuuu!" Ryuu laughed and stopped what he was doing. "Ryuu?" "We should head back now, its lunch time" Emi sighed and got up and shook herself off. Ryuu looked at her and grinned, "What?" "Nothing, oh just so you know its you I like" and he took off flying towards the inn. "Me? He likes me? HE LIKES MEEEE!!!" Emi was so happy that she flew into alot of things on the way, making Ryuu laugh and hit a sign.

(the inn)  
Ammy had just got out of her room with her mates and yawned. "Being pregant suuucks" "Aww poor Amys, can we make you better" "You've been making me better Alex, how many times do you think I can go for?" "All morning, afternoon, and night." "YEAH" "URGH!! You two are hopeless!" Ammy slammed the door and walked down to eat lunch, she was big, and still had a couple more days to go before she delivers. 'Urgh men!' She thought and she slowly walked down the stairs.

(Miki & Kero)  
Miki was in the bathroom staring at an anthro pregant tester, she had been doing it for the past couple of days and had been thankful for the results, but the results were different this time, and she took four testers just to make sure, all of them said the same thing: "Pregant"

(Maya)  
Maya had just woken up from her nap, "Ooooh, what happened" "You fainted" "EEP!! Koto, dont scare me like that!" "Sorry, Maya, you did the right thing ya know?" "I know....I just cant help but feel hurt..." Makoto sat on her bed and hugged her tightly. "Its okay, I'm always here Maya" "Mmm, thanks Koto" Maya nuzzled into Makoto's fur and purred, Makoto on the other hand was blushing like crazy, a dragon had ever nuzzled up to him before. Shanya was watching outside the door and smiled, she knew either of them liked each others kind, so it surprised her when Maya nuzzled up to Makoto. After staying like that for a couple mintes they broke apart and both smiled. "Lunch is ready Maya" "Okay Koto" and they both walked out with Shanya smiling and talking.

(Ryuu & Emi)  
Emi couldnt reall stop thinking that Ryuu liked her, but what was bugging her was her sister Maya, she told Emi first that she loved Ryuu. 'Does that mean Maya should get Ryuu? Yes, Yes she should.' "Ryuu?" "Yes?" "Dont you ever think about being with Maya?" Silence was all she got and she thought he would say no to that, "Yes I do, I'm thinking about it now" "I think you should be with her then, instead of me" "Emi.....I....cmon lets hurry back" "Ok...."  
When they got back Emi went to fetch her sister and tell her that she should have Ryuu and not her. "Maya Maya Maya!!" "Emi calm down what is it sis?" "We need to talk" "Um ok"

Emi & Maya  
"What is it Emi, we're gonne miss lunch" "You should be with Ryuu!!" ".........Emi?" "I'M SERIOUS!" "But.....but why?" "Because you loved him more..." Unbeknowest to them Ryuu was listening and watching "But Emi..." "Please....I want you to have him...." "Okay then Emi...." Emi hugged Maya and cried silently, it hurt but she had to do it, for her sister. "Emi, Maya" "RYUU!!" "You were spying on us!" "And for a good reason" "What reason is that!" "YEAH!" "I love you both, and want you both" "................." Both sisters were speechless and out of it that they didnt see Ryuu come and put a lovers bite of there necks "Miiine" "Eep" "We are skipping lunch girls" And thats just what they did, they skipped lunch to do something naughty.

(Miki & Kero)  
"Kero...." "Yes my love" Kero said as he kissed back up towards her neck, she moaned and tried to think clearly "Hun I need to tell you something important" He stopped and looked at her. "I'm..............I'm..........." "What is it hun?" "I'm.......pregant........" "W-W-What?" Miki ran out of the room, she didnt want to hear Kero reject her.

(Ammy & Guys)  
Ammy knew something wrong and wanted to get to the hospitol quickly. "Um....guys" "Yeah Amys" "I think it broke" "............" "FUUUUUCK!!!" The guys started rushing around, trying to get all that was needed. 'Everyone!' 'Ow Kichi dont scream in our minds' 'Sorry Shanya, but theres a reason' 'And what reason is that?' 'Its happening' Makoto poofed in and helped Ammy into the car, while her sisters helped Kichi get the things into the car. When everything was done they all drove to the hospitol. "Please somebody help us!" "What is the matter sir?" "Shes having a baby" "NURSES!" The nurses plus the doctor got Ammy into a room to have the baby, while her family stayed out of the room.

(2 hours later, with lots of screaming)  
The doctor came out, smiling "Whos the father" Kichi looked at Alex and he nodded to him, before going up. "I am" "Congratulations!" Kichi sighed in relief, it wasnt dead. "Whats its gender" "A girl, sir" Said a nurse, holding the little bundle of joy. 'Beautiful' Kichi thought and went inside to see Ammy. "What should we name her, dear" Ammy's words sounded slurred, due to tiredness. "How about after my sister" "Sister?" "She died two days after birth" "Oh.....her name was?" "Paige" "Paige it is then, our little Paige."

(Miki & Kero)  
"Miki" Miki turned to the person who had called her name and found Kero. "K-Kero....." "Miki, I want a family with you" "R-Really?" "Yes, I love you too much to let you raise a kid on your own" "Oh Kero!" Miki ran in his arms and cried, she a Kero would have a family.....together.

(Mai)  
Mai growled at all the loving couples, and wished to anyone who was listening, that she could find love.

(Somewhere far away)  
"Dont worry Mai, we'll be together soon."


	8. CH8: Hectic Day, Somewhat

Chara Lives

CH8: A Hectic Day

Everything had been rather hecktic since the new arrveal had come. Crystal and Michi had been over to see her and to spend some time with her. "Aww shes so cute Ammy!" "Yeah very cute, I cant tell which one she looks like more...." "Yeah, who does she act like mostly?" "Ya know masters, I dont really have a clue, I think both of us" "Hmm, well I hope you are back on your feet soon" "Yeah me too, Ammy, how long do you have to stay by her side?" "2 weeks" "Oh wow" "We have to go Ammy, when shes old enough we can take her off your hands" "Its okay masters, we'll only be here for one more week" "Alright then.....well cya Ammy" "Bye masters!"

After they had left Ammy's sisters had came in along with Terri. "Ello sisters and Terri" "MOMMY!!!" Terri squealed as she ran to her mommy and curled up next to Paige. "Ya know its good that Terri finially relized that Paige was her real sister" Ammy chuckled at that, she had remembered Terri thinking her mommy had adopted, but after getting told that it was her own flesh and blood, she warmed up and accecpt the baby as her sister. "I cant beileve it, on Terri she has traces of both fox and wolf, but this one....." "I know Shan, shes all wolf, and I accecpt that my baby it not 100% mix" "Alright Ammy" Knock Knock! "Yes?" "Darling, you've been keeping me away from that baby long enough, cant I see her?" "NO GO AWAY!!!" "EEP!!" Kichi runs off somewhere to sulk. "Wow Ammy" "What I did this with my husband" "Yeah....." "Ammy, when are you gonna tell-" "Dont Shan, I alrighty know what your going to ask" "THEN WHY?!" "BECAUSE TERRI DOESNT NEED TO KNOW RIGHT NOW!!" "......................" "Fine" Shanya growled low at her sister before storming out and slamming the door. "Get out, NOW" All of the others run for it, planning on telling everybody that Ammy wasnt in the mood for company.

(Later that day)

(Mai)

Mai was taking a walk down memory line, or what she thought was memory line, everything looked as it was back home. 'Sigh, I missed Nikki.......' She thought about how much fun it had been before her master sent her here. 'Grrrr! Its not fair, why couldnt master pick another anthro in my place! Why me....?' Sadly no answer came and it sadden Mai. Mai thought about the good times her and Nikki had had together, until Nikki confessed her love for Mai, the day she left.....

(flashback)

Mai had just finished packing and wasnt in a very happy mood, she didnt want to go be with her masters and her masters friends anthros, she wanted to be here......with Nikki, doing something fun, like playing the Wii. She sighed for the thirdeth time and came downstairs. "Well I'm ready to face doom" She looked at Nikki, but she seemed almost afraid of something.....what could it be? "Nikki?" "I love you" "What was that?" Suddenly Nikki had pushed Mai up against a wall and was kissing her so passionately that it took Mai's breath away, finially she pushed Nikki off. "Nikki! WTH?!" "I'm sorry......but I'm in love with you Mai!!" After the confession, silence reign through the house, until Mai left without a goodbye.

(flashback ends)

Mai had be so confused at the time, but now......she didnt know what to do, and since Ammy was the only one she talked too, she'd have to make it a point to see her, when she calmed down that is. 'Oh Nikki, why do you love this patheic wolf?' She wanted it to be answered so badly, but it was impossible. While she countined her walking, Mai thought about the kiss, it left her wanted something......more? She couldnt put her finger on it, but the kiss sparked something wild in her, that demanded she pounce on Nikki. 'Gaaah this feeling is driving me insane' Was it love? or was it lust? She didnt know, she had never had sex in her life, and was very afraid. What if Nikki only did that just to leave a lustful ache. or what if she did that only to leave her all alone. Maybe she was playing Mai. Mai didnt know, all she knew, was that she wanted answers, even if she had to sexual torture Nikki. 'Wait........WTF DID I JUST THINK?!?! SEXUAL TORTURE?!?! Ohhh god' Mai fainted, where nobody could see her.

(Sakuya and Takuya)

Sakuya was having run, she was in Puppy form, running away from Takuya, who was trying to catch her. "Saaaaku dear!" Takuya was getting tired quickly, they had been running around the park for a while now, but sadly Takuya couldnt catch his beloved Sakuya, so he did the next best thing, hide in the bushes and wait for her to run by and pounce on her. Sakuya was clearly cluecless to how clever her mate was, she had been running since they got to the park and hadnt ran out of breath yet. 'Its a good thing I learned how to transform into Puppy form' she zoomed past the place Takuya was waiting but she wasnt fast enough and got pounced on by him. 'Why ello my mate" Takuya said, licking her cheek and grinning "Yeah yeah, you caught me, now get off" "Oh? I dont think so my love" "Taku no sex, dont make me bite them off" "Haha, you cant reach them _love_." "T-T-Taku....dont"

(Miki & Kero)

Miki and Kero were actually sleeping in, no sex like Kero usually wanted, Miki was pregant and Kero had to respect that and not give her a hard time. They had told both masters and the others of the bundle of joy they were having, both masters had been shocked, as well as the others, but happy for them none the less, Carly was acting all protective of Paige and never left her sight, Kichi and Alex still couldnt see Paige or Ammy, but they'll live.

(back to Mai)

Mai woke up around 3:00 and rubbing her head 'Ooooh what happen-oh yeah....I thought about sexual torturing Nikki.....oooooh!' Thinking about her too much, so she stopping thinking about Nikki. She got up and stumbled back home, but never took notice of the eyes of an unknown figure watching her until she made it home and it flew away, or so we believe.

(Ammy)

Knock! Knock! "Yes?" "Ammy.....its Mai" "Come in" Mai stepping in still rubbing her aching head. "I need to talk to you...." "About?" "My roommate, Nikki..." "What about her?" "Shes in love with me...." "..............." "I know you dont do this kind of talk, but I like you more then anybody here!" "Hmm....well okay....why do you need to talk about it?" "I'm not....ya know....a lisbian" "Oh....." "Plus she already kissed me" "Hmm...." "I dont know what to do....." Mai sat down and blinked back the tears that were threaten to fall. Ammy sighed, she didnt normally do this talk, because, well nobody was lisbian. 'How can I do this?' "Has she left something in you?" "What??" "Ya know, like something _more_" "....Yeah, she has, why?" "That usually is a sign of something special" "I dont really know if I wanna be a lisbian, I mean I'm always away, sreaching for my brothers, we wouldnt have time to act all lovey." "True, but try listening to your heart, its always right" "Thanks Ammy" Mai nuzzled Ammy cheek then nuzzled Paige and Terri before leaving, hopefully with an answers to her questions.

(Mai)

Mai was thinking about what Ammy had said to her, she knew she was right, so Mai went to the house her master was staying stay to ask something. "Why Mai! What brings you in here?" "I need to talk to you, master" "About what?" "Um.....can we have another person stay here?" "Like?" "Nikki" "Nikki.......your roommate?" "Yes" "Well okay!" "What??" Her master laughed at the dumbfounded expression on Mai's face. "I said she could stay at the place, but she stays with you" "Okay, can I go--" "Yes you may" "Thanks!" Mai ran out of the house and to drove to her to get Nikki's things. When she got there, she knew Nikki would be asleep, so she slowly crept into the house and into Nikki's room, she quitely got Nikki's stuff together. "Hello Mai" Mai eep'ed and turned around to face Nikki who had been up since she came in. Nikki got off the bed and went towards Mai who was trying to back up but couldnt due to the desk being there. "Uh, Nikki, what are you doing?" Mai got silenced by a deep passionate kiss by Nikki, struggling a bit, but quickly giving up the fight to push Nikki away, Mai just wrapped her arms around Nikki and kissed back. Nikki placed Mai on the bed, and started to take off her clothes but was stopped. "Nikki stop...." Panted out Mai, Nikki just licked her neck, making her shiver. "Why?" "You're.....ooooh" Mai couldnt really concerate without moaning, because Nikki was licking, nibbling, sucking, on her neck and it was sooooo good. "I'm what?" "You're moving into the house with us!" Nikki grinned into Mai's neck before making her scream as her teeth sunk into her skin. "Good, you. are. Mine." Mai gulped at the possessives in Nikki's voice "Whos pet are you?!" "YOURS MASTER!" "Good, now go put my stuff in the car while I change" "Hai, Master" Mai quickly left the room, wondering what came over her to say that, shaking her head of the thought, she quickly put the bags out in the car, just as Nikki was coming out. Mai eep'ed again when Nikki's arms went around her and kissed her neck, before turning her around, pinning her, and kissing her on the lips, Mai's legs were threatening to turn in jelly and give way, if not for Nikki's arms wrapped around her. "N-Nikki, we need to go" Nikki growled and bite her neck hard. "Whats my _name_?" "MASTER!!" "_Peeeeerfect_" Nikki purred and broke away and got into the car "C'mon my Pet" "Yes, Master" The drive back to the house was interrested, no not sex wise, unless teasing someones neck is sexual. "Oooooh Master!" Nikki grinned and stopped teasing her Pet. Mai sighed and tried to drive without thinking of Nikki doing sexual things to her. 'Oooooh this is bad!' "Pet" "Hai?" "We're here" Mai blinked and looked, sure enough they were at the house. Nikki grinned evilly before pulling Mai down so no one could see them, she started with Mai's neck and went down from there, where things got way too heated. "OOOOOOO" Mai screamed as they had just finished up doing something naughty, Nikki laughed "Thats my Pet" "Mai!" "OH SHIT!! Shanya!" Mai looked up and wished she hadnt, she was still unclothed. "M-Mai?!" "AHHHH! I'm so sorry Shan!" "Just get inside" "HAI! Huh Nikki what are you doing?!" Nikki laughed "I'm tasing my lovely sexy Pet" "M-MASTER" "Oh dear...."

(2 hours later)

(Mai)

"Oh , urgh....." "Shes waking up!" Mai groaned and opened her eyes to see Nikki and Ammy's family around her plus Kichi, Alex, and some others. "What happened?" "You fainted" Mai blushed as the memory came back to her. "We've already helped Nikki with her things, soooo.....yeah!" "Haha, so my Pet have a nice wet dream?" "HUH?!" "You were moaning my name and moving around" Mai blushed while Nikki smirked and kissed Mai so passionatly that it left them both breathless and wanting more, but Nikki stood up and walked to the door, she was about to leave when she heard Mai whimper out "More pleeeease" Nikki laughed before giving in to Mai's wishes. "Um guys....." "Mmm?" "We're in here!" Mai blushes, she forgot about Ammy and the others being there, "Uh....oops, maybe we should go down stairs and make dinner!" Mai ran out of the door to make dinner, Nikki laughed, this was going to be a great weekend.

As the day rolled, everybody was doing there own thing, either playing tagged, board games, or something or just doing something sexual, or taking a nap, but either way everybody was doing something. Later that day Mai had went for a walk to think about her feelings towards Nikki and if she wanted a relationship with her, she sighed it was just too much thinking for her. 'Urgh, I'm getting a headache, but do I really love Nikki or is it the hormones.....' "URRRRRGH!!!!" "Mai..." Main quickly turned and looked at Nikki. 'Oh look, its the reason for my headaches.....' Mai smiled slightly "Nikki what brings you here" "I wanted to make sure you were okay" "Oh....Yeah! Of course I'm okay!" "Mai......" "Hai?" Nikki walked right up to Mai and kissed her deeply. Mai blinked while her mind tried to figure out why she was doing this, finially she pulled away and grinned. "I love you, Mai" "EEEEH?!" Nikki chuckled 'Shes's so kawaii' "I've always loved you, but you never saw me as your lover...." "Gomen, I didnt know" "Its fine, how do you feel about me Mai?" "Um......." Mai gulped she didnt have enough time to think about this, but this feeling in her heart was growing stronger and stronger everytime she and Nikki kissed, what was it? Was it love? "Mai...?" "Hai?......OH right! um.....ILOVEYOUTOONIKKI!!!" Nikki smiled and grabbed Mai by the arm and dragged her into a alleyway. "N-N-N-Nikki?!" She chuckled again "You really are kawaii, ya know" Mai blushed and looked away, only to be forced to look at Nikki who was now kissing her. 'Its.....not like the other kisses.....its sweeter' When they pulled away both were smiling. "I love you" They both said in unison, while Mai thought this was the most happiest day of her life. 'I know I still have to find my brothers, but as long as I have my friends and Nikki, then I'll be fine.'


End file.
